Del amor al odio hay un paso
by Magdas
Summary: Una vez mas, Narnia necesita a sus reyes y reinas de Antaño pero esta vez, TODOS volverán a su querida Narnia. El rey Caspian X los espera, junto con un nuevo enemigo. Secretos de los antiguos reyes serán develados y nuevos romances saldrán a la luz, mientras que un venganza proveniente del pasado se aproxima con gran fuerza.
1. Soñando con el gran León

Hola ! Espero que estén todos muy bien.

Bueno, les cuento que esta es mi primera historia de las Cronicas de Narnia. Llevo mucho tiempo leyendo historias de otras personas y ahora me anime a subir una de mi creacion. Espero que sea de su agrado.

Les aclaro que la historia incluira de todo lo que las Cronicas de Narnia nos entrega, accion, aventura, amor y secretos. Ademas, en los personajes puse a Caspian y Susan, ya que incluire a la pareja en la historia porque de verdad que me encanta ! jaja, y ademas, puse a Peter y Edmund, porque ambos tendran sus historias de amor, aunque les advierto que la de Edmund demorara en llegar. Ademas, les cuento que la historia se sitúa despues de el Viajero del Alba, y mi historia es inspirada en las peliculas mas que en los libros. Y como ultimo dato, les digo que sera una historia con narrador, aunque muchas veces incluiré los "Pov ..." para dar a conocer los pensamientos de los personajes.

Y bueno, sin mas que decir, espero que la historia les guste y dejen reviews expresando su agrado, descontento o algun aporte o idea.

Gracias por leer :D

* * *

-Lucy, debes levantarte para ir a clases, rápido, estamos atrasadas.

-¿De qué hablas, Susan? –pregunto Lucy mientras bostezaba.

-¿Viste la hora? Apresúrate –grito la mayor de los Pevensie desesperada.

-Susan, estamos de vacaciones –grito su hermana pequeña.

Entonces, se congelo. Soltó el uniforme que usaba cuando iba a clases, el cual estaba a punto de ponerse. Lucy tenía razón, habían salido de vacaciones el día anterior.

Lucy comenzó a reírse a carcajadas de su hermana y del rostro que esta puso cuando se dio cuenta de todo.

No puede ser- dijo molesta Susan- está bien, creo que es hora de volver a dormir.

Lucy solo la miro sonriente y se acomodó para dormir. En cambio Susan, ordeno su uniforme, guardándolo en el closet y luego volvió a la cama.

Intento quedarse dormida, pero definitivamente el sueño había desaparecido por completo. Y, cómo no iba a desaparecer, con tanta desesperación por levantarse e irse a la escuela rápido.

Lucy se había quedado profundamente dormida, por lo que Susan decidió dejar de perder el tiempo intentando quedarse dormida, y bajo a preparar el desayuno. La casa se encontraba en completo silencio, por lo que supuso que todos estaban durmiendo aún, incluyendo a su madre.

Preparo el desayuno y dejo todo listo para cuando su familia despertara, y por mientras, tomo una ducha, se vistió con un short corto que dejaba ver sus pálidas y hermosas piernas, y con una polera de tirantes del color de sus ojos, azul cielo. La verdad, muchos decían que era hermosa, aunque a ella le gustaba más el pasar desapercibida.

Cuando llego al comedor, ya estaban todos sentados, esperándola para tomar desayuno.

-¿Dónde está Edmund? –pregunto mientras se sentaba a la mesa.

-Durmiendo –contesto la madre de los cuatro hermanos.

-Iré a despertarlo –dijo Lucy levantándose de la mesa.

-¿Por qué Edmund duerme tanto? –pregunto la madre.

-Es un perezoso –contesto Peter sonriendo.

-Chicos –grito Lucy bajando las escaleras, seguida de Edmund- Edmund ha soñado con Aslan.

Susan y Peter se miraron en silencio, impactados por la noticia.

-¿Quién es Aslan?

El silencio invadió la habitación. Muy bien, Lucy no se había dado cuenta de que estaba su madre no sabía nada sobre Aslan.

-Son cuentos de ellos mamá –contesto Susan sin tomarle importancia.

La madre de los Pevensie solo miro a Lucy y sonrió. Se sentía feliz de que sus hijos inventaran historias y soñaran con ellas.

El desayuno transcurrió de una forma incomoda. El silencio invadía la habitación y la madre era la única que lo rompía cuando preguntaba qué harían los cuatro hermanos en sus vacaciones. Susan mantuvo su mirada puesta en el café que estaba tomando.

Cuando termino el desayuno, Peter se ofreció a levantar la mesa, lavar y ordenar todo, pero un "tenemos que hablar" de Edmund, hizo que la madre tuviera que hacer todo.

Susan suspiro antes de levantarse de la mesa. Agradeció el desayuno, aunque ella misma lo había preparado, pidió permiso antes de retirarse y subió a su habitación a toda prisa.

Los 3 hermanos que quedaron en la mesa, se miraron entre sí. Sabían que su hermana estaba evitando la conversación que tenían pendiente.

Susan se recostó sobre su cama, la cual había sido ordenada por Lucy mientras ella se duchaba. Fijo su mirada en el techo, apoyo su cabeza en sus manos y otro suspiro salió de ella.

-Susan, Edmund quiere contarte su sueño.

Los 3 hermanos entraron en la habitación. Peter fue el último, por lo que cerró la puerta con llave para que nadie pudiera entrar y oír algo de la conversación.

-Lucy, no quiero escuchar cuentos hoy –dijo Susan, ignorándola.

-Sabes que no son cuentos –dijo Peter molesto- ¿Por qué eres tan cruel con Lucy?

Susan suspiro. Era la misma discusión cada vez que alguno soñaba con Narnia.

-¿Qué paso? –pregunto resignada.

-Aslan me ha visitado en sueños. Yo estaba perdido en un bosque de Narnia, pero no podría decirles cual era, estaba todo muy oscuro. Y de pronto, un viento muy fuerte comenzaba a correr y las hojas de los arboles comenzaban a caer. Y cuando estaban todas en el suelo, de las mismas hojas, Aslan aparecía frente a mí.

Lo escucharon con atención. Cada uno se ilusionaba cada vez más, a medida que Edmund hablaba, a excepción de Susan, quien solo ansiaba que la historia terminara.

-Me ha dicho que Narnia nos necesita –dijo el hermano menor con entusiasmo- a todos.

-Eso es imposible –dijo Susan- lo sabes.

-No seas pesimista –dijo Peter.

-Aslan me lo dijo, todos volveremos a Narnia.

-Niños, bajen un segundo- la voz de su madre interrumpió la conversación.

Todos se miramos en silencio un segundo y luego, Susan fue la primera en levantarse y salir de la habitación. Los demás hermanos posaron sus miradas en Susan, y luego la siguieron.

-Iré a comprar algunas cosas para el almuerzo–dijo su madre cuando todos habían bajado- Peter, quedas a cargo de todo. Y tu Susan, quedas a cargo de Peter.

La madre solía decirle a Susan que se encargara de Peter, ya que este muchas veces exageraba con sus cuidados hacia sus hermanos. Peter se molestaba cada vez que su madre le pedía eso a Susan.

-Quiero ir contigo –dijo Lucy sonriendo.

-Está bien, vamos.

-¿Volverás pronto verdad? –pregunto Edmund- ¿Antes de que anochezca?

-Claro que si –dijo la madre sonriendo antes de salir de la casa, seguida por Lucy.

**(POV SUSAN)**

Volví a subir las escaleras y a entrar en mi habitación. Supuse que mis hermanos se quedarían en el comedor jugando a algo o hablando del sueño de Edmund.

El sueño de Edmund, ¿De verdad volveremos a Narnia? No, era imposible. Aslan lo había dicho, y Lucy y Edmund ya habían vuelto a Narnia, sin nosotros.

Suspire ante la idea. Lucy y Edmund volverían a Narnia, tal vez con Eustace, mientras que con Peter, ni siquiera nos daríamos cuenta. Solo tendríamos que conformarnos con las historias que nuestros hermanos nos contaban. Que injusto era.

Cerré los ojos, intentando olvidar todo, y entonces, la imagen de un rey vino a mi mente. Abrí los ojos de golpe y no pude evitar sentir tristeza al recordarlo.

Habían pasado 3 años desde mi última visita a Narnia. Y había pasado 1 año desde que Lucy y Edmund, mis hermanos menores, habían ido por última vez a Narnia.

Sonreí al recordar la historia que Lucy y Edmund me habían contado. Las reacciones que Eustace tenía cada vez que conocía algo nuevo de Narnia eran realmente graciosas. Como hubiera deseado estar ahí para verlo. También podía recordar las partes de la historia que hablaban de Caspian, eso lo recordaba bien. El actual rey de Narnia, Caspian X.

***FLASH BACK***

_-¿Y cómo va Caspian con su reinado? –pregunto Peter_

_-Le ha ido muy bien Peter, puedes confiar en el –dijo Edmund de forma molesta._

_-Caspian está mucho más guapo que antes –dijo Lucy emocionada._

_Peter solo la miro enojado._

_-Le pregunte si ya había encontrado una princesa –dijo mi hermana pequeña, fijando su mirada en mí._

_Mi corazón se detuvo al oír eso. Me quede congelada y solo pude mirar a mi hermana sonriendo, para que nadie notara el miedo que le tenía a la respuesta que Caspian podía haberle dado a Lucy._

_-Un silencio incomodo rodeo la habitación._

_-No van a creer lo que me dijo –continuo Lucy- comenzó a sonreír y sus ojos a brillar. Fue muy romántico. Me dijo, "Nadie como tu hermana"._

_Mi corazón se aceleró. Pude sentir que las miradas de los allí presentes se fijaron en mí. Mis mejillas se tornaron rojas y no pude contener la felicidad. Una sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro._

_-Aun no te olvida Susan –dijo Lucy emocionada._

_Le sonreí en respuesta y me mantuve en silencio._

***FIN FLASH BACK***

Ese recuerdo me hizo sonreír. Caspian no me había olvidado. Y yo, que me sentía tan mal cada vez que pensaba que Caspian ya había hecho su vida, me había olvidado y tal vez ya tenía hasta hijos.

**(FIN POV SUSAN)**

* * *

Los dos hermanos Pevensie se fueron a su habitación a jugar cartas para pasar la tarde. Pero antes de que acabaran el primer juego, el sueño de Edmund volvió a ser tema de conversación.

-¿Crees que volvamos? –pregunto Edmund dejando las cartas de lado.

-Sabes que odio como es Susan cuando hablamos de Narnia-contesto el hermano rubio- pero, tiene razón, ella y yo no podemos volver.

-Pero Aslan ha dicho que todos volveremos –insistió Edmund.

-Pero sabes que es solo un sueño –dijo Peter- ahora, juega antes de que te gane.

**(POV EDMUND)**

Me molesta que Peter no me crea, no tiene fe en mi sueño y mucho menos en Aslan. Se arrepentirán, él y Susan, cuando estemos en Narnia, junto con Caspian y Aslan, en Cair Paravel.

Pero, Peter tiene razón, debo concentrarme en el juego o el me ganara. De todas formas, cuando volvamos a Narnia tendrán que creerme. Y volveremos, aunque ellos no lo crean.

**(FIN POV EDMUND)**

* * *

**(POV SUSAN)**

Un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo al pensar que Caspian ya tendría hijos.

***FLASH BACK***

_Cuando llegamos a la isla de Ramandu, conocimos a una estrella muy linda. Su nombre era Liliandil. La verdad, jamás pensé en conocer una estrella- comento Lucy._

_Todos sonreímos ante su comentario._

_Era hermosa –dijo Edmund con un brillo en sus ojos- que suerte tiene Caspian._

_¿Caspian? –esas palabras salieron de mi boca sin darme cuenta._

_Los ojos de todos, nuevamente estaban fijos en mí._

_Lucy miro a Edmund con cara de desaprobación._

_Susan, no puedo asegurarte nada –me explico Lucy- pero Caspian y Liliandil se llevaban muy bien. Se notaba que ambos estaban interesados en el otro._

_Un sentimiento de tristeza me invadió y solo pude sonreír en respuesta. ¿Qué más podría hacer? No podía llorar, sería ridículo. De todas formas, Caspian tenía derecho a rehacer su vida, no pretendía que el pasara toda su vida esperando algo que jamás pasaría, que yo volviera._

_Me alegro por él –dije apenas en un susurro._

_Arriba el ánimo hermanita –dijo Peter sonriéndome._

_Estoy bien –dije aun sonriendo- lo que paso con Caspian quedo atrás. De verdad, ya está superado._

***FIN FLASH BACK***

Mentí.

Lo que había pasado con Caspian seguía aún vivo en mí. Si bien, había sido mi primer beso con un chico y había sido la primera persona por la cual me había permitido sentir algo.

Las cosas estaban superadas. Ya no me dolía lo que pasara con Caspian, solo lo tenía como un lindo recuerdo, a él y a todo lo que había pasado en Narnia, pero, escuchar a Lucy decir que Caspian aún no me olvidaba, y que el mismo se lo había dicho, había causado ciertas ilusiones en mí. Ese lindo recuerdo había pasado a convertirse en una ilusión. Ilusión que se había desmoronado segundos después, cuando Caspian había tenido "suerte" con Liliandil.

Pero, después de todo ¿Qué esperaba? Seguramente, si ya había pasado un año en mi mundo, en Narnia los años habrían pasado rápidamente, y ahora Caspian estaría casado con esa estrella, y quizás hasta tendrían un hijo. No lo culpaba, él debía seguir con su vida.

La verdad, es que yo había seguido con mi vida, después de convencerme de que las cosas ya habían cambiado y que lo de Caspian jamás resultaría. Había salido con unos chicos, pero, en la primera cita me daba cuenta de que eran unos idiotas y rápidamente los deseche. Y, como no ser unos idiotas, si todos, comparados con un rey, se veían como unos completos imbéciles.

Y ahora, el sueño de Edmund. Que rabia sentía al saber que no podría volver a Narnia, al lugar en el cual podía sentirme yo misma. Al mismo tiempo, sentía rabia conmigo misma. Peter era capaz de tener esperanzas de volver, en cambio yo, yo me había obligado a olvidar todo y ahora, me era imposible tener esperanza alguna.

Sera mejor tomar una siesta. Después de todo, me he levantado temprano hoy.

Me acomode sobre la cama, y cerré mis ojos. Quería olvidarme de todo, aunque sea por un par de horas mientras duraba mi siesta.


	2. Te he escuchado rugir !

**Gracias a quienes leyeron y dejaron reviews, ustedes son quienes me motivan a seguir escribiendo. Y al igual que ustedes, amo a Suspian y odio a Lilliandil por entrometerse en donde no debe ! jajaja**

**Espero que este nuevo capitulo les guste y sigan dejando reviews con sus opinines. Y sin mas que decir, haya vaaaaamos...**

* * *

**(POV PETER)**

- Eres un perdedor –dije burlándome de Edmund, a quien le había ganado en los últimos 3 juegos de cartas.

- Tu eres un tramposo –dijo mi hermano mientras guardaba las cartas- cuando estemos en Narnia, jugaremos con el ajedrez de oro, a ver quién gana.

- Vas a seguir con eso.

No me gustaba ser así con mis hermanos, ellos tenían la esperanza de volver a Narnia. Pero, ¿Por qué tenían esa esperanza? Porque ellos ya habían ido solos antes y por lo tanto, podrían volver. En cambio con Susan, ya habíamos sido olvidados por Narnia.

Quería mantener viva la idea de volver a Narnia, y pensar en todo lo que podríamos hacer una vez que volviéramos me causaba ilusiones. Pero, debía ser realista para no sufrir. Me molestaba la idea de que Edmund y Lucy volvieran solos a Narnia, aunque me alegraba por ellos.

También, podía sentir tristeza por Susan. Sabía perfectamente que ella estaba afectada por el tema. Había sufrido cuando tuvimos que volver, se notaba que extrañaba a Caspian, aunque sabía disimularlo perfectamente. Luego, ella lo había superado y había continuado con su vida, pero ahora que Edmund había mencionado lo de su sueño, nuevamente podía ver la tristeza en sus ojos.

- Seguiré diciéndolo hasta que me crean.

Suspire. Yo había ganado en el juego de cartas, pero Edmund sabia ganarme en una discusión.

**(FIN POV PETER)**

Los dos hermanos decidieron ir a ordenar la casa, para que esta se viera bien cuando su madre y la más pequeña de sus hermanas volvieran a casa para almorzar.

Peter fue a ver a Susan a su habitación, ya que él sabía cómo se encontraba su hermana. Pero la dejo tranquila al verla durmiendo profundamente una siesta.

* * *

**(POV SUSAN)**

Abrí mis ojos de golpe al escuchar un fuerte ruido que provenía desde el primer piso. Me asuste e inmediatamente baje las escaleras para saber qué había pasado.

Me dieron ganas de matar a Edmund cuando vi que un montón de platos se le habían caído al suelo y se habían quebrado.

- Lo siento –me dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Sonreí algo molesta.

- Tendrás que limpiar eso –le dije antes de volver a subir a mi habitación.

Mire la hora. Pronto llegaría mamá y Lucy para almorzar, por lo que sería mejor que me mantuviera despierta.

Me senté en la orilla de la cama y suspire pensando en que hacer por mientras.

**(FIN POV SUSAN)**

* * *

- Eres un asco barriendo –dijo Edmund a su hermano mayor.

- Sigue reclamando y lo harás tu –dijo el hermano rubio- tu dejaste caer estos platos, tu deberías recogerlos.

- Estoy cansado, tuve que limpiar todo el comedor, ¿Tu qué hiciste?

- Ordene la habitación, y déjame decirte que tus cosas estaban horriblemente desordenadas. No quiero volver a hacerlo en un buen tiempo.

Edmund sonrió.

- Peter, ¿Tienes calor?

Peter no alcanzo a mirar a su hermano, cuando este le lanzo un balde de agua encima, dejándolo completamente empapado.

Peter sé quedó, literalmente congelado. Lo pensó por un momento, luego fijo su mirada en Edmund y con un "estas muerto" comenzó a seguirlo por la casa.

Pasaron alrededor de 10 minutos, cuando la puerta de la casa se abrió y dejo ver a una señora Pevensie cargada de bolsas y a una pequeña Lucy con la mitad de un helado en la mano. Era verano, hacía calor y nada mejor que un helado para refrescarse.

- ¿Qué paso aquí? –grito la señora Pevensie asustada al ver el desastre que había en la casa.

Y claro, era un auténtico desastre. Las sillas en las cuales se habían sentado a desayunar en la mañana estaban botadas en el suelo. El piso y las paredes estaban mojados, seguramente producto del agua que ambos hermanos se habían lanzado. Los platos que Edmund había roto seguían aun en el suelo, desparramados por todos lados. Sin mencionar la ropa que la señora Pevensie había terminado de lavar en la mañana y ahora estaba desparramada por toda la casa.

Peter y Edmund salieron de la cocina para ir a ayudar a su madre. Su ropa estaba completamente sucia y empapada, y en sus manos traían baldes con agua para lanzarse.

- ¿Ustedes hicieron esto?

- Edmund empezó todo –dijo Peter apuntando hacia su hermano.

Edmund lo miro molesto.

- No me importa quien empezó- dijo molesta la madre de los dos hermanos- Peter, te dejo a cargo de la casa y mira como la dejas. ¿Dónde está Susan?

- Durmiendo –contesto Peter.

- Genial, mis dos hijos mayores haciendo cualquier otra cosa distinta a la que les dije que hicieran.

- Lo siento mamá –dijo Peter- solo queríamos divertirnos.

- ¿Y se divirtieron?

- Pues claro que si –dijo Edmund sonriendo.

- Me alegro por ustedes –dijo la madre sonriendo irónicamente- ahora, espero que se diviertan ordenando todo. Quiero todo impecable para cuando esté listo el almuerzo.

Los dos hermanos se miraron unos segundos y luego se fueron a buscar las escobas y los traperos para secar todo lo que habían mojado y recoger todo lo que habían roto.

- ¿Por qué Susan está durmiendo? –pregunto la señora Pevensie a su hija más pequeña, mientras dejaba las bolsas sobre un mueble ubicado en la cocina.

- Se ha levantado temprano hoy- contesto Lucy sonriendo al recordar lo sucedido en la mañana- me ha despertado gritando que debíamos ir a clases.

La madre la miro sonriendo.

- Está obsesionada con los estudios –dijo la señora Pevensie- creo que sería una buena idea irse de vacaciones donde su primo.

- ¿Eustace? –dijo Lucy emocionada- será bueno verlo.

- ¿Ahora les gusta ir a visitarlo? ¿Qué paso el verano pasado que los hizo llevarse tan bien?

Lucy recordó lo sucedido en Narnia.

- Nada, solo nos llevamos bien –mintió

- Me alegro –dijo la madre de Lucy, lavándose las manos para comenzar a cocinar- hablare con su tía para ver si pueden ir.

Lucy cruzo sus dedos detrás de su espalda, como deseando que su madre tuviera buena suerte y pudieran ir a ver a su, ahora querido primo.

* * *

Hacía calor. Podía ser soportable, pero de todas formas era algo desagradable. Susan decidió abrir la ventana de su habitación, para que el aire entrara a esta y así poder abatir un poco el calor.

Se acercó a la ventana, corrió la cortina blanca con flores rosadas que su madre les había regalado a ella y a Lucy para la navidad del año pasado, y la abrió. Inmediatamente sintió una fresca brisa de viento chocar con su rostro, provocando una sensación de frescura en ella, cerró los ojos, dejando que la habitación y su cuerpo se rodearan de aire fresco e intento dejar su mente completamente en blanco, era fantástico como el viento la hacía relajarse. Y luego, antes de que esta pudiera darse media vuelta para alejarse de la ventana y volver a su cama, un extraño ruido la hizo congelarse y quedar sin aliento.

El sonido tan característico de los de su especie, pero al mismo tiempo, el mismo sonido que lo hacía tan único. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, su mente viajo directamente a ese otro mundo que se encontraba tan lejano, su cuerpo no supo cómo reaccionar y simplemente se quedó mirando a la ventana completamente confundida.

- Aslan –susurro impresionada.

* * *

_**EN NARNIA**_

* * *

La antigua edad de oro de Narnia, aquella que había sido interrumpida por los telmarinos y principalmente por el tirano de Miraz que se apodero del trono, había vuelto nuevamente a Narnia. Ahora, a manos del actual rey de Narnia, Caspian X, la paz reinaba y solo había armonía entre telmarinos y narnianos.

Cair Paravel estaba en planes de ser reconstruido. Los planes eran dirigidos por el rey de Narnia y su fiel ayudante, quien antes había sido su profesor y tutor, Cornelius. El castillo seria reconstruido, basado en los dibujos que había en los libros sobre el castillo, lo cual sería tremendamente difícil, pero al menos lo intentarían. Querían hacerlo, en nombre de los antiguos reyes y reinas de Antaño, para que Narnia los recordara siempre.

En su vida personal, Caspian X había conocido a muchas jóvenes las cuales habían sido presentadas ante él con la intención de que el joven rey se casara. Pero ninguna de ellas fue lo suficientemente buena para él. Y bueno, como podría ser alguna suficiente para él, si las comparaba con una reina.

Finalmente, y después de mucho tiempo. Caspian había decidido comenzar a conocer mejor a Lilliandil, una joven estrella que habia conocido en su utima aventura con los reyes de Antaño. Y aunque llevaban unos cuantos meses saliendo, el rey de Narnia aún no se comprometía con ella.

En los alrededores, los Narnianos decoraban los jardines del castillo, como lo hacían una vez por mes, para que este se viera presentable. Si bien, el castillo había sido telmarino en algún momento, Caspian había decidido que, como estaba ubicado en territorio narniano, este debía representar a los narnianos, y por lo tanto, ser decorado como ellos lo consideraran. De todas formas, en su parte más alta, el castillo poseía dos banderas que flameaban con la brisa del mar cercano al castillo, la bandera de Telmar y la bandera de Narnia.

Dentro del castillo, en una de las habitaciones de la torre más alta. Un joven de cabellos medianamente largos y ojos café chocolate observaba los planos de la reconstrucción de Cair Paravel.

Hacia un poco de calor, por lo que decidió abrir la ventana, a pesar de que los planos fueran a moverse con el viento, necesitaba que la fría brisa del mar recorriera su cuerpo y pudiera refrescarlo.

Se acercó a la ventana, y cuando la abrió pudo divisar el mar cercano. Con sus olas calmadas y el sol brillando en lo más alto de este, reflejándose en el mar. Levanto su vista y fijo su mirada en una nube, una que llamo particularmente su atención. Una nube con la forma de la cara de Aslan, el gran león.

Sonrió al recordarlo y negó con la cabeza al darse cuenta de que era producto de su imaginación. Y luego, cuando aparto la vista de la nube y se decidió continuar revisando los planos para poder dar su aprobación y que comenzaran a construirlo, un ruido extraño lo obligo a mirar a la nube nuevamente.

Una sensación de alegría lo invadió. "Aslan vendrá a visitarme" fue su primer pensamiento, y junto con este vino el miedo y la incertidumbre. Cada vez que Aslan aparecía, significaba que algo malo pasaba. Seria completamente extraño que Aslan lo visitara solo para saludarlo y ver como estaba. Y luego, a su mente vino otro recuerdo relacionado con Aslan. Los reyes y reinas de Antaño, los hermanos Pevensie.

Hace ya 3 años que los más pequeños de los hermanos Pevensie se habían ido, y junto con ellos había desaparecido Aslan. Y hace ya 5 largos años que los hermanos mayores de los Pevensie se habían ido. Hace 5 años el destino lo había obligado a olvidarla.

Por su mente, paso la idea de que los Pevensie volverían, junto con Aslan. Pero luego, negó con la cabeza, era imposible que volvieran, Aslan lo había dicho. El tiempo había pasado y se había llevado todas las esperanzas de Caspian.

- Caspian –dijo una voz femenina entrando en la habitación- ¿Estas ocupado? Es un hermoso día, tal vez podríamos ir a dar un paseo.

- Lo siento mi bella Lilliandil –dijo el rey saliendo de sus pensamientos y abrazando a su novia-debo terminar de revisar estos planos para que comiencen a construir lo antes posible.

- Estas muy entusiasmado con la reconstrucción.

- Pues claro que si –dijo el rey sonriendo- es en honor de los antiguos reyes y reinas de Narnia, y los considero mi familia. Sera fantástico ver el castillo terminado.

La joven estrella sonrió al ver la felicidad que emanaba de cada palabra que su novio decía.

- Bueno, entonces te dejare seguir trabajando.

Y dicho esto, se acercó a su novio, deposito un dulce beso en sus labios, mientras que este la tomaba por la cintura, y luego se alejó de él, cerrando la puerta de la habitación detrás de ella y dejando solo al rey.

* * *

_**EN LONDRES**_

* * *

- Peter, Edmund, me ha pasado algo increíble –grito Susan desde la puerta de su habitación.

En cuestión de segundos, los dos hermanos se encontraban en la pieza de la hermana mayor de los Pevensie. Pues, ellos bien sabían que cualquier cosa increíble, trataba de nada más ni nada menos que su querida Narnia.

- ¿No pensaban dejarme fuera de la conversación verdad? –pregunto Lucy entrando en la habitación.

- Lo siento –dijo Susan- pensé que aún no llegaban tú y mamá.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? –pregunto Peter curioso.

- Estaba abriendo la ventana, porque tenía calor, y he escuchado el rugido de Aslan.

Un silencio rodeo la habitación.

- ¿Estas segura? –pregunto Peter acercándose a la ventana para mirar que había fuera- tal vez fueron las ramas de los árboles, o un perro.

- Peter, se lo que escuche. No podría confundirlo.

- Yo le creo –dijo Edmund.

Lucy asintió con la cabeza, en señal de que ella igual le creía a su hermana mayor.

- ¿Peter? –pregunto Susan mirando a su hermano.

- Confió en ti, y por lo tanto te creo. Solo me parece extraño.

- El sueño de Edmund se volverá realidad –grito Lucy emocionada.

Peter y Susan se miraron confundidos.

- Si lo escuchaste, es porque nos quiere devuelta –dijo Peter aun mirando a su hermana.

- ¿Hay alguna forma de que Aslan haya venido a buscarnos desde Narnia?

- ¿Qué haya pasado a nuestro mundo? Es imposible.

- ¿Por qué imposible Peter? Es Aslan, él puede hacerlo todo.

- Lo se Edmund –contesto el hermano rubio- es solo que no me imagino como pudo venir. Depués de todo, todos los narnianos, deben estar en Narnia, no acá.

- Tal vez abrió uno de sus portales –dijo Lucy- como los que abre cuando debemos volver nosotros.

**(POV SUSAN)**

¿Un portal abierto, desde Narnia hasta nuestro mundo, por donde los narnianos podían llegar a nosotros?

En un segundo, asimile todo. Sin darme cuenta yo había utilizado ese portal. Me quede en silencio unos segundos y no le preste atención a lo que mis hermanos continuaron hablando.

Está listo el almuerzo –se escuchó el grito de mi madre- Peter y Edmund, espero que este todo limpio cuando salga de la cocina. Susan y Lucy pueden venir a ayudarme a servir el almuerzo.

Todos hicimos caso a lo que nuestra madre nos decía. No entendí porque Peter y Edmund debían ordenar todo, pero me imagine que sería debido a un escándalo que habían hecho en la casa, siempre hacían lo mismo.

Bajamos inmediatamente al llamado de mi madre y cerré la puerta de mi habitación tras de mí. Sabía bien del portal sobre el cual hablaban mis hermanos. Luego del almuerzo. Revisaría mi más preciado tesoro, la verdad, ya lo tenía un poco abandonado, debido a lo superado que tenía el tema. Pero, sentía la necesidad de verlas. Sea como sea, y volviéramos a Narnia o no, no podía contarles a mis hermanos sobre eso.

**(FIN POV SUSAN)**

* * *

- Edmund, como eres el primero en comenzar a comer, debes dar las gracias –dijo la madre de los Pevensie.

- Gracias por este alimento, por esta familia y por este día. Agradecemos la vida que tenemos y pedimos que todo siga siendo así –dijo Edmund con los ojos cerrados.

Luego de eso, todos se miraron sonrientes y comenzaron a comer

- ¿Qué harán estas vacaciones? – pregunto la señora Pevensie- he hablado con Lucy, y estoy pensando que tal vez podrían ir a visitar a Eustace

- Es una excelente idea –dijo Edmund sonriendo

- Creo que jamás entenderé porque ahora se llevan tan bien, no será que, ¿alguno se enamoró de alguna niña, amiga de Eustace?

Todos sonrieron ante los comentarios de su madre.

- Peter está enamorado de la vecina de Eustace –dijo Edmund sonriendo

- Estás loco –dijo Peter sonrojado

- Aún sufre por Mirta –dijo Lucy sonriendo.

- ¿Quién es Mirta?

- Mamá, es la ex novia de Peter –explico Lucy- tuvieron que romper porque ella se fue a vivir a otro país.

- No era mi novia Lucy –dijo Peter molesto- éramos buenos amigos.

- Estabas loco por ella.

- Edmund, no me obligues a decir lo que sé de ti –amenazo Peter.

- No hablare más.

Todos sonrieron.

- ¿Qué sabes de él? –pregunto la madre de los Pevensie- quiero saber que pasa en la vida de mis hijos. Susan querida, ¿Tú no tienes novio? Eres muy hermosa.

La pregunta fue realizada en un mal momento. Susan estaba tomando jugo de su vaso cuando su madre le pregunto, por lo que no pudo evitar atragantarse con el jugo, a lo que todos sus hermanos rieron.

- Estamos hablando de Peter y Edmund –dijo Susan.

- Vamos Su, contesta –insistió Edmund.

- No tengo novio –dijo Susan seria.

- ¿Y Caspian? –dijo Lucy riendo.

- ¿Caspian?

Y nuevamente, Lucy no se había percatado de lo que decía. Su madre estaba ahí, y ella no sabía nada de Caspian. No podían contarle.

- Es un viejo amigo de Susan –dijo Edmund serio.

- ¿Y porque Lucy dice que son novios?

- Mamá por favor, Lucy es muy pequeña para saber de esas cosas –dijo Susan- solo habla por hablar, nada más.

- Yo los vi besarse –dijo Lucy enojada- se besaron delante de todos mamá.

- ¿En la escuela?

Un silencio incomodo los rodeo, y las miradas fulminantes de los 3 hermanos Pevensie se fijaron directamente en la más pequeña de sus hermanas.

- Si, en la escuela –mintió Peter.

- ¿Y cómo es él?- pregunto la señora Pevensie.

- Es muy guapo –dijo Lucy sonriendo- de verdad que hace una hermosa pareja con Su, ambos se quieren mucho. El problema es que él vive en un lugar muy lejos de acá.

- Entonces, ¿No están juntos?

- No, aunque ambos quisieran. Él es como un príncipe, vivieron una hermosa historia juntos. De verdad mamá, te encantaría si lo conocieras, es muy simpático y caballeroso.

- Es importante que sea un caballero con Susan –dijo la madre.

- Te aseguro mamá, que si se sobrepasa con Susan se las verá conmigo –dijo Peter

La señora Pevesie sonrió al ver como su hijo mayor se preocupaba del bienestar de sus hermanos.

- Por favor –dijo Susan un poco molesta- termine de almorzar, permiso.

Y dicho esto, Susan se levantó de la mesa, tomo su plato y su vaso y lo fue a dejar a la cocina. Luego, volvió a la mesa, en donde estaban todos.

- A Lucy le gusta un compañero de la escuela llamado Isrrael, y Peter si se besó con Mirta.

Y luego, subió las escaleras a toda prisa y se encerró en su habitación.

El resto de la familia se miró durante unos segundos. La señora Pevensie comenzó a sonreír al ver la cara de sus hijos.

Peter se sonrojo y comenzó a reír nervioso ante la mirada acusadora de Edmund. Y Lucy, ella solo se sonrojo y comenzó a ocultarse detrás de su vaso, de la mirada de burla de Edmund.


	3. Portal, más conocido como fuego

**Hola a todos !**

**Primero, espero que hayan tenido unas excelentes fiestas de fin de año y de todo corazón espero que este 2014 este lleno de cosas buenas para todos ustedes :)**

**Segundo, quiero disculparme por el retraso pero he tenido una semana llena de complicaciones y bueno, he estado un poco ocupada, tambien quiero agradeceles a todos quienes leen, gracias por sus reviews y por agregar mi historia a favoritos, tambien agradezco a quienes leen solamente y los invito a compartir sus opiniones para ayudarme a continuar.**

**Se que todos odian a Lilliandil, y me incluyo en eso, pero creo que sin ella esta historia no sería la misma ! jaja Pero ya se vendran buenos momentos de Suspian.**

**Quiero aclararles que, a diferencia de los capitulos anteriores (en donde intente incluir lo mas que pude a todos los personajes), este capitulo es 100% Suspian, y es un poco enredado así que les pido mucha paciencia y mucha comprensión al leerlo, de todas formas espero que lo disfruten y bueno, dejen reviews :D**

* * *

_**Las cronicas de Narnia no me pertenece, son obra de C.S Lewis. Yo simplemente juego con estos maravillosos personajes.**_

* * *

Han pasado 3 días desde el sueño de Edmund. Los Pevensie continúan con las esperanzas de volver a Narnia, sobre todo Edmund, quien intenta convencer a los demás de que su sueño si se hará realidad, y Lucy, quien jamás deja de creer en Narnia y en lo poderoso que es Aslan. Por otro lado, Peter le ruega a Aslan todas las noches, después de que sus hermanos se duermen, y pide volver a Narnia junto con Susan. Y Susan, ella se mantiene alejada del tema, intenta no hablar de Narnia y escapa de las conversaciones con sus hermanos, últimamente se la pasa encerrada en su habitación.

- ¿Vamos al parque? –pregunto Lucy emocionada

- Vamos –dijo Edmund sonriendo.

- ¿Podemos?

- Claro Peter, yo iré con ustedes –contesto la señora Pevensie mientras iba en busca de su cartera.

- ¿Iras con nosotros?

- No Lucy –dijo Susan mientras bosteza- estoy cansada, y la verdad es que prefiero quedarme a dormir.

- Ya nunca sales con nosotros –reclamo la hermana menor de los Pevensie.

- Prometo que para la próxima vez, iré con ustedes.

Los 3 hermanos Pevensie, salieron de la casa, seguidos por su madre, quien le insistía a Susan para que los acompañara, ya que le daba miedo dejarla sola en casa.

- Estaré bien mamá –dijo Susan sonriendo- pásenlo bien y no se preocupen por mí.

La señora Pevensie, no muy convencida, cerró la puerta detrás de ella, dejando la casa en un silencio absoluto. Susan suspiro observando todo a su alrededor.

**(POV SUSAN)**

La casa estaba en completo silencio, y me mantuve pensativa unos minutos, intentando saber que haría mientras mis hermanos y mi madre no estaban.

Le había mentido a Lucy, no estaba cansada y por lo tanto no me iba a dedicar a dormir, simplemente quería estar en casa, tranquila y disfrutando del silencio. Ir al parque a pasear no me llamaba la atención, yo necesitaba estar sola.

Suspire nuevamente.

- Las cartas –susurre recordando la conversación que había tenido días atrás con mis hermanos.

Habían hablado de un portal, por el que Aslan había llegado a nuestro mundo y nos estaba buscando, pero ¿Eso sería posible? Claro que sí, el portal lo habíamos atravesado nosotros cuando habíamos vuelto de Narnia la última vez, y era el mismo extraño portal que yo había utilizado hace algún tiempo atrás.

No, yo no había vuelto a Narnia a través de ese portal, yo solo me había comunicado con Narnianos a través del portal, aunque en realidad, para ser más específica, me había comunicado con un Telmarino.

**(FIN POV SUSAN)**

* * *

_**EN NARNIA**_

- ¿Qué es lo que lo atormenta, joven rey?

- Profesor Cornelius, por favor, deje de tratarme así.

- Lo siento Caspian, son mis obligaciones delante de un rey.

Caspian sonrió.

- ¿Pasa algo?

- Estaba pensando en Aslan –contesto Caspian observando el cielo- sé que sonara extraño, pero lo eh escuchado rugir hace unas semanas, tengo la esperanza de que tal vez venga a verme.

- Lo dices como si fuera algo malo.

- Ese es el problema, ¿Cuándo ha venido Aslan, por algo bueno? Siempre que él aparece, es porque algo malo sucede en Narnia, pero no puedo imaginarme que es.

- Entiendo –dijo Cornelius suspirando- le aconsejo que se relaje y deje de pensar en esas cosas, si algo malo sucede, Aslan vendrá y se lo dirá. No hay forma de que usted pueda saber que pasa, terminara volviéndose loco con esos pensamientos, y aun así no sabrá que es lo que pasa.

- Tiene razón –dijo el rey de Narnia mirando a su profesor- una última pregunta, ¿Cree que los reyes de antaño vuelvan si algo malo sucede?

- Ellos jamás dejarían a Narnia sola, estoy seguro de que volverán cuando se les necesite.

Caspian guardo silencio.

- Ahora yo tengo una pregunta, ¿Estas así por Aslan, o por los reyes de antaño?

- ¿Qué quiere decir?

- ¿Sabes que la reina Susan no volverá, verdad?

- Ya hemos tenido esta conversación antes, profesor –dijo Caspian suspirando.

- Solo quiero asegurarme de que no estás pensando en ella.

- La única mujer que habita mis pensamientos es Lilliandil –dijo Caspian ya molesto.

- Claro que sí, su majestad, disculpe mis palabras inapropiadas.

Caspian nuevamente suspiro.

- No importa.

**(CASPIAN POV)**

Había tenido la misma conversación cientos de veces con mi profesor, y aun así, la reina Susan continuaba apareciendo en cada nueva conversación que teníamos. El profesor todavía piensa que mis pensamientos solo están dedicados a ella. ¿Cómo es que no puede entender que tengo novia, y que solo me intereso por ella?

Suspire.

¿A quién engañaba? Sería completamente increíble que ella volviera junto con sus hermanos, que pudiera verla una vez más, tan solo verla, tan solo saber cómo esta, nada más que eso. Ahora, mis obligaciones estaban fijas en Lilliandil, y nadie más que ella podría interesarme, excepto Susan.

Y entonces recordé mi más preciado tesoro. Salí del salón principal y corrí a la biblioteca. Me percaté de que esta estuviera vacía y la cerré con llave para que nadie pudiera interrumpirme. Me acerque a la última estantería y la corrí hacia adelante, alejándola de la pared en la cual se encontraba recargada. Luego, contabilice los ladrillos y cuando llegue al número 10, lo tome y lo saque de la pared. Era mi escondite, y nadie más sabia sobre él. Introduje la mano por el lugar en donde antes estaba el ladrillo, y saque una pequeña caja. La abrí lentamente y pude divisar las hojas intactas que estaban dentro.

- Las cartas –susurre sonriendo.

**(FIN POV CASPIAN)**

* * *

_**EN LONDRES**_

**(POV SUSAN)**

Subí las escaleras y entre en mi habitación a toda prisa. Abrí el closet y tire al suelo toda la ropa que había en él. Y la vi, al fondo del closet, anteriormente escondida por toda mi ropa, estaba la caja más preciada que alguna vez había tenido. La tome delicadamente y la lleve a la cama, en donde me senté y la abrí, dentro de ella estaban los papeles narnianos más preciados que poseía. Las cartas de Caspian.

**(FIN POV SUSAN)**

* * *

_**EN NARNIA**_

**(POV CASPIAN)**

Tome los papeles con cuidado para sacarlos de la caja. Estaban ordenados, por lo que no me fue difícil saber cuál era el primero que había recibido.

***FLASH BACK***

_Me encontraba en mi habitación, sentado en una de las sillas cercanas a mi cama, observando el mar desde la ventana y tomando un poco de jugo. Mis pensamientos estaban muy lejos del lugar en el que me encontraba, ni siquiera podría identificar el lugar en el que estaba pensando, porque sencillamente no lo conozco._

_- ¿Qué estarás haciendo ahora? –susurre observando las estrellas._

_Hace unos días los antiguos reyes de Narnia, Edmund y Lucy, junto con su primo Eustace, volvieron a su mundo luego de nuestra aventura en el viajero del Alba._

_- Seguramente tus hermanos te están contando todo lo que ha pasado en Narnia._

_Suspire al recordar que los dos hermanos mayores de los Pevensie no habían vuelto a Narnia. Me dolía enormemente que Aslan los alejara de esa forma, que me la arrebatara a ella así. Si bien, no había alcanzado a conocerla bien y no habíamos pasado mucho tiempo juntos, pero simplemente podía imaginarla a ella como una reina, mi reina, aquella que me ayudaría a gobernar Narnia y pasearía conmigo de la mano. Pero todo eso había desaparecido con ella, junto en el portal._

_- Me pregunto si tus hermanos te hablaran de mí, o tal vez ya no te interese escuchar lo que me pase –suspire resignado- debo dejar de pensar tonterías y concentrarme en mi reinado._

_Deje el vaso con jugo sobre la mesa de noche y me acerque a mi cama para acostarme a descansar. Y entonces, algo extraño sucedió. Sobre la mesa de noche, exactamente al lado del vaso con jugo, una luz extraña comenzó a brillar y al verla fijamente pude darme cuenta de que era fuego, fuego que se extinguía lentamente y daba paso a un montón de cenizas que iban uniéndose hasta formar un papel._

_Dude por unos segundos, tal vez era magia negra de alguien que buscaba acabar con mi reinado en Narnia, tome mi espada y lentamente comencé a acercarme a aquel papel, lo tome entre mis manos y pude ver que tenía una pequeña frase escrita en él, con una letra que me fue fácil de reconocer._

***FIN FLASH BACK***

**(FIN POV CASPIAN)**

* * *

_**EN LONDRES**_

**(POV SUSAN)**

Tome las cartas y las saque de la caja con la intención de leerlas, y entonces recordé como había comenzado todo, y sonreí al recordar el susto que había pasado en ese momento.

***FLASH BACK***

_Faltaban unas semanas para que Lucy y Edmund volvieran a casa, después de haber visitado a nuestro primo Eustace. Con Peter lo habíamos pasado de maravilla en América y habíamos conocido a mucha gente que ahora eran nuestros amigos, pero aun así, continuaba extrañando profundamente a nuestros hermanos, nunca habría nadie como ellos. En el día habíamos recibido una carta de mis dos hermanos menores, la cual nos había emocionado bastante, faltaba muy poco para que al fin pudiéramos estar todos reunidos nuevamente._

_La carta la leímos ansiosos por saber que nuevas aventuras nos contarían nuestros hermanos, y que bromas le había jugado Edmund a Eustace, ya que se llevaban muy mal. Pero esta carta fue distinta._

"_No creerán lo que nos pasó. ¡Hemos visitado Narnia! Tuvimos una aventura fantástica con Caspian X, así que cuando lleguemos a casa les contaremos todo con detalles."_

_Narnia… Caspian… Eran cosas que había decidido olvidar, y aunque Peter lo recordaba a menudo, ambos lo habíamos superado con el paso del tiempo. Pude ver la tristeza reflejada en los ojos de Peter, y sé que él pudo verla en mis ojos, pero ninguno dijo nada, simplemente sonreímos y ambos nos encerramos en nuestras habitaciones._

_Y ahora, aquí estaba, observando el oscuro cielo por la ventana. Seguramente en Narnia el cielo estaba estrellado y una luna hermosa lo adornaba. Debía admitirlo, como extrañaba aquel sitio, y como extrañaba a Caspian. Si bien, no habíamos pasado grandes momentos juntos y de hecho, ni siquiera nos habíamos alcanzado a conocer bien, pero habíamos compartido un sentimiento especial y me atormentaba el no volver a verlo jamás._

_Suspire resignada y decidida a continuar tal y como estaba, dejando de lado a Narnia y a todo lo que había pasado en ese mundo._

_Tome un cuaderno y un lápiz, y decidida a desahogarme, y como si le estuviera diciendo algo a alguien, escribí una pequeña frase que representaba mucho de lo que sentía en ese momento. Luego, arranque la hoja y la acerque a una vela encendida para quemarla. La hoja comenzó a arder y en cuestión de minutos ya no quedaba nada de ella. Pero, eso fue lo realmente sorprendente, no quedo NADA de ella, ni siquiera las cenizas._

***FIN FLASH BACK***

**(FIN POV SUSAN)**

* * *

_**EN NARNIA**_

**(POV CASPIAN)**

Tome la primera hoja entre mis manos y los nervios que me invadieron se hicieron notar al temblar mis manos. Suspire intentando darme el valor suficiente de volver a recordar todo eso.

"_Te extraño"_

Sonreí al leerlo.

***FLASH BACK***

_Susan…_

_Era la letra de la reina Susan, estaba completamente seguro. Tome una hoja de papel y la primera pluma que encontré, ansioso por lo que estaba sucediendo. Escribí una pequeña frase y me decidí a enviárselo._

_- ¿Cómo se lo envió? –me pregunte a mí mismo._

_Pues, de la misma forma en que ella me lo había enviado a mí.._

_- ¡El fuego!_

_Acerque el papel a la vela y deje que este fuera consumido por el fuego. Espere pacientemente hasta que el fuego se extinguió. Me sentí aliviado al darme cuenta de que las cenizas habían desaparecido, el mensaje había sido enviado._

***FIN FLASH BACK***

**(FIN POV CASPIAN)**

* * *

_**EN LONDRES**_

**(POV SUSAN)**

***FLASH BACK***

_Intente darle alguna explicación lógica a lo que había pasado. ¿A dónde se habían ido las cenizas? Pero no pude encontrarla._

_Seguramente el viento se las llevo y no me di cuenta._

_Hubiera servido como una buena excusa, si las ventanas hubieran estado abiertas, pero no lo estaban. Tuve miedo al pensar en que podía ser algún tipo de magia, pero decidí dejar de pensar en eso y acostarme a descansar, pero en el momento en que me acerque a la cama, en el mismo lugar en el que había quemado mi trozo de papel, una luz comenzó a brillar, dando paso a un fuego que se extinguía lentamente y dejaba ver unas cenizas que se juntaban como por arte de magia y formaban una hoja de papel._

_Fue entonces cuando el miedo me invadió por completo. Quise gritar y correr a la habitación de Peter para contarle lo que había sucedido, pero en el momento en el que le dijera que había escrito un "Te extraño" comenzaría a burlarse de mis sentimientos o me reprocharía como el hermano celoso que es. Por lo que decidí no decir nada. Ahogue un grito de pánico y me acerque lentamente a la hoja de papel._

_Tome la hoja con cuidado y pude ver que estaba escrita, con el tipo de letra que jamás podría olvidar._

_- Caspian… -susurre impresionada._

_Eso lo explicaba todo. Lo que yo había escrito, se había desvanecido con el fuego y seguramente había viajado a Narnia, y en respuesta, me había llegado este papel._

_Sentí vergüenza y mis mejillas se tornaron rojas en el momento en el que entendí que alguien había leído mi papel, y luego la vergüenza se apodero de mí, cuando me di cuenta de que, si Caspian me había respondido, era porque el había recibido mi papel._

***FIN FLASH BACK***

Tome la primera hoja con cuidado de no hacerle daño y suspire antes de leerla.

"_¿Reina Susan, es usted?_

_Debo confesar que también la extraño._

_X"_


End file.
